


论白色儿是如何随时随地吃猫的？ ——来自依旧不会写车的某倩

by zyx900800



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: 这是一个基于剧版《SCI谜案集》的背景和人设，白羽瞳还是那个目空一切，眼里只有展耀的白老鼠，展耀还是那只撩人而不知的傲娇猫儿；*其他SCI组员也有出场，可能不多；爵爷虽然帅气无比，但是毕竟被白白白拷走不知所踪，可能不会出现；白姐、驰祯、洛天、洛阳等视情况出场，当然了，本文是主瞳耀，所有人都是围绕两位主角存在滴！*所有案子都是瞎写的，现实性逻辑性完全没有，切勿对号入座。为了维持基本的合理性，每天改稿改到头晕目眩带恶心啊，还是乐此不疲的！*最后还得啰嗦一句，主文主要是为了体现爱情，呸！主要是为了体现一国两制兄弟情，所以也有点称不上车戏船戏之类的内容，反正多处情况下，都是暧昧以上程度：亲亲嘴，摸摸手，搂搂腰之类的，你懂得哦~





	论白色儿是如何随时随地吃猫的？ ——来自依旧不会写车的某倩

周末的早上，展耀懒洋洋睁开双眼，发现自己已经换上一身干净的睡衣，但是只要一动，腰就酸痛的厉害，连带那个部位也隐隐的胀痛，两条大腿内侧的肌肉都是麻麻的，不用看也知道，身上肯定布满了昨晚情欲过后的斑驳痕迹，他心里暗骂了声：臭老鼠！然后小心的侧了个身，把被子往上拽了拽，还想接着睡。

却见白羽瞳推门走了过来，对他说“猫儿，快起来吧，我已经做好早餐了！”

“不起，腰疼！”展耀看见他就来气，转过头不答理他。

“你不是说今天要批改学生论文吗？”

“唉！”展耀叹了口气，差一点忘了这事，后天还得上交学校呢，没办法，他还是起身去洗漱了。

等他洗漱完，来到厨房，就见白羽瞳端起一个砂锅，放在餐桌上，然后去拿碗！展耀看他放的有点歪，就想挪一下位置，却被转身过来的白羽瞳挡住，道“烫啊！”，就去挡展耀的手，结果他忘记手套已经摘了，这一挡反而把自己手指烫了一下，“哎呀！”叫了一声，展耀道“要不要紧，我去拿烫伤膏！”

白羽瞳拉住他，说“不用，有你就行了！”

说罢，白羽瞳就把烫到的手指去捏展耀耳垂，展耀立刻觉得耳垂上传来一阵阵热度，也不知道是因为烫还是害羞，他有些不满的道“你干嘛不摸你自己的耳朵？”

白羽瞳笑了“你的招风耳肉多，更好捏！”

“你个臭老鼠，说谁招风耳！”

“好像你自己说的啊！”

“我什么时候说的？”

“就是上一次啊！”

“哪一次？”

……

两人幼稚园级别的吵架一直持续了10多分钟，当然了，最终还是展大博士赢了，不过他坐在餐桌前一看，脸色又变得难看起来，他气鼓鼓说“哎！昨天不是说今天给我做海鲜大餐的吗？你——”他还没说完，白羽瞳已经把一个虾饺塞进他的嘴里，笑咪咪的说“今早起晚了！再说了，哪有一大早吃海鲜大餐的，先吃点港式特色吧！”

展耀几口吞下虾饺，刚要说话，马上又被白羽瞳塞了一块牛腩，紧接着那大老鼠又道“你的胃本来就不好，最近我看还是少吃点生冷的东西吧！”

说完，他又盛了一碗咸骨粥放在展耀面前，道“还有啊，医生说了，你现在身体还在恢复阶段，还是吃比较容易消化的食物好一些！”

展耀眯着眼睛盯着白羽瞳，有一种被恶霸骗身上当的感觉，昨晚上某只大老鼠缠着他磨着他折腾他时，明明答应要给他做海鲜大餐来着，结果早上一起来就变了样！

白羽瞳当然能感觉到对面处在炸毛边缘的展大博士每一个细微的变化，不过对于这只贪吃的小猫咪，他早就摸清了脾气秉性，他假装咳嗽了两声，然后摆出一副无比体贴温柔的模样说“知道了知道了，猫儿，我都答应你了是吧？这样，等你改完学生论文，我们就去港岛仔鱼市场买海鲜好不好！”

展耀皱着眉头，睨了他一眼说“那里中午就收市了！”

“那我们就开车去西贡吃海鲜好了！”

“真的吗？”那猫儿眼睛里泛着兴奋的光，又道“你说的啊！不能说话不算数啊？”

“绝对说到做到！”白大组长拍着胸脯说的。

见展耀终于展开笑颜，白羽瞳松了一口气，自己也盛碗粥吃了起来。

吃完饭，展耀就去批改学生论文，白羽瞳运动完，又冲了个澡，看还有时间，就决定去收拾一下展耀的房间。

白羽瞳自己的房间，总是收拾的整整齐齐，一尘不染。不过展耀的房间嘛，你前脚刚收拾完，后脚就会被展大博士弄的乱七八糟的，所以白羽瞳只要得了空，就会去收拾展耀的房间。不过最近他们刚从美国回来不久，所以还没来得及打扫。

白羽瞳来到展耀的房间，见他坐在床头，把笔记本电脑放在两条长腿上批改论文，就道“干嘛不去书房？”，展耀头也没抬，道“这样舒服！”，白羽瞳道“是书桌让你堆满了吧？”，展耀冲他吐了一下舌头，没说话。

得，一会儿还得去把书房收拾一下，这位大博士肯定又是看完书后，随手丢得到处都是。白羽瞳心里想着，先把展耀的衣柜打开，见角落里放着一个小袋子，就打开一看，里面有一些类似建筑材料的东西，不过都是微缩的，有小砖头，小袋水泥，小木台子等等，他边摆弄边好奇的问“这是什么？”

展耀抬头看了一眼，就说“哦，这个是上回去澳门时买的。叫Mini Materials，中文意思是迷你建筑材料，给阳阳买的，都忘记送他了！”

白羽瞳看着手里的小砖头和小水泥，道“有意思，这是玩具？”

展耀道“算是吧，其实是给成人玩的，不过以阳阳的智商，我觉得一般的玩具他会看不上吧！”

白羽瞳想了想，突然就失去了兴趣，把东西放下，说“你去澳门就给阳阳买礼物，都不给我买！”

展耀听罢又好气又好笑，道“我那是之前和Penny，就是骆家琪逛街时看到，觉得挺好玩的，就买了！”，刚说这儿，他就感觉到白羽瞳的脸色一暗，展耀心道不好，干嘛提骆家琪啊！于是他马上抬高声调，迅速换了一个话题“呃~你几岁了？白大组长，还要礼物！”

白羽瞳目光灼灼的走到展耀身旁，故意拉长声调说“我不管，小展哥哥！我的礼物呢？”

展耀感觉到有点不对劲儿，不自觉的躲开他的脸，强自镇定着说“哎~真肉麻！”

白羽瞳一脸坏笑的贴近他的脸，突然向他耳朵里吹了一口热气，说“还有更肉麻的，要不要试一下，小展哥哥？”

白羽瞳略带磁性的声音和吹过来的热气熏的展耀有点晕，肉眼可见他从耳朵根开始红到脸颊，还没等他说话，手里的电脑已经被白羽瞳一把抢过来，“你干什么！”展耀直起上身就要去抢，白羽瞳随手把电脑从左手转到右手，再扔到床头小几上。然后拽住展耀两只脚踝就给他拉倒在床上，展耀恼怒的喊了句“白羽瞳，你——唔”，剩下的话就被扑上来的白大组长一顿来势汹汹的吻给堵在嘴里了。

自从两个人从美国回来，因为担心展耀的身体，白羽瞳一直都没敢碰他，如今展耀已经好的差不多了，所以昨天晚上，忍了半个多月的白大组长终于“兽性大发”，扑倒了瘦弱的小猫咪。

当然白羽瞳还是有点担心展耀的身体，不敢要的太过，所以总感觉意犹未尽！所以，现在带着醋意又被勾起欲火的白大组长，在脱掉展耀的家居服之前，还是顺便考虑了以下几个问题：一、今天有没有时间打扫了？二、今天来得及去西贡吃海鲜吗？三、如果今天吃不成海鲜，小猫咪会不会彻底炸毛，然后把自己扫地出门！算了，不管了，先吃完猫儿再说！

而此时此刻的展大博士也不得不从满脑子的学术名词中分离出来，因为他的上衣被大敞着，家居服裤子早就被甩到了地上，连内裤也被褪到了一条腿的膝盖下，两条腿都被白羽瞳分得大开，而那只强壮的大老鼠就挤在他双腿之间，埋首于他的胯部，低头专心的不停舔舐着他的欲望，他能感觉到那里正在渐渐昂起头来，身体却是越来越发软，他无力的仰躺在床上，双眼朦胧的看着天花板上吊灯，随着白羽瞳的动作越来越快，他的身体也随着不停颤动着，终于欲望胀硬、喷涌、释放……然而还没等他适应这眩晕般的痉挛，白羽瞳已经抬起他的双腿扛在肩上，直接就冲了进去，展耀闷哼了一声，昨晚才被百般蹂躏的那处，根本不需要任何扩张就无比热情的接纳了对方，随着白大组长大开大合的动作，展耀白皙的胸膛很快就染上一层情欲的粉红色，他不得不用力抓着身下的床单，闭上眼睛急促的喘气，即使这样，他也压抑不住自己发出那一声甜过一声的呻吟，然后就渐渐沉沦在白大组长又一轮的猛烈攻势之中……

哼，臭老鼠，体力怎么那么好……啊啊啊！

 

*本来还有一个小尾巴，但是感觉没怎么写好，不知道该不该发出来？总之，用大家的实际行动来鼓励我吧~你懂的：红心+蓝手+评论哦！


End file.
